blind date
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: in this already peace world, there was lonely China sat on his porch with his boredom...
1. Britannia Angel Love Miracle Website

**Blind Date**

_Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

_summary: in this already peace world, there's lonely China sat on his porch..._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Britannia Angel Love Miracle Website**

China sat in his boredom on his porch. He didn't know how many times already he sighed. It was always like that, if the Allied Forces has nothing to do, the 4000 years old man only sat in the same spot after he worked in his land. He almost fell a sleep when he sensed someone approached him.

"Good afternoon...," It was Japan who bent politely to him.

"Aiyaah...Japan, is there something you need, aru?"

"Umm...no, actually I just...went here to...see whether you okay...," He said timidly. It was so awkward to him, after what he had done to his older brother.

China felt the uneasy feeling from the person in front of him and he smiled, asked Japan to sat beside him and Japan complied, "So kind of you, I'm okay but I'm just a little bored, I have nothing to do these days..."

"Is that so? May...maybe you need to meet someone," Japan asked.

China laughed, "Yeah? Who...?"

"I don't know...," Japan answered immediately and it made China laughed louder. "But maybe internet can help...," His continuation made China stopped laughing at his younger brother.

"I...internet...I'm no good with it, aru...," He dodged the idea.

"Why it's easy, do you have computer and internet connection?"

"Yes...bu...but...," He indeed have them, but it was Hong Kong who set them in his house because every time he played to China's house and he has nothing to do, he sat in front of the computer and played with that thing China never used.

He has his own reason not to used it even though Hong Kong already plead to him to learn, he was too old to learn modern thing, that was something he always told to Hong Kong. It was lame he knew but his old brain rarely cooperate with the the modernity.

"No but, now show me the computer...," Japan demanded and China couldn't dodged this time, this little brother of him was too forceful.

He slide open a room and found a computer alone in dark corner. Japan sighed and stepped forward, strike to the computer and turned it on, while China stood behind his brother watched him and tried to remember.

"I'll connect you to the blind date site..."

"Wh...what? Blind date, aru? NO, I don't want, aru!!!"

"But it's the easiest way to meet someone, don't worry they'll find you someone..."

After Japan typed something in a bar, the image in the screen started to changed. The new page filled with pink ornament and stars and other sparkled thingies, China thought he would blinded by looked at the page. China read the blinked fonts on banner of the website, it called "Britannia Angel Love Miracle" while below the sparkled fonts he could read "Solve love life problem" and another one "Are you alone? Do you want to meet someone? Just join us and you might find your someone!"

"Wha...what is this aru?"

"Blind date website...," Japan answered and started to fill form China didn't approve.

"But I don't want it, aru...it looks familiarly suspicious!!"

"That's okay, this website is proven one hundred percent works..."

"How you can be so sure, aru...," China stared at his brother's back and Japan suddenly felt groggy.

"Just...just read the testimonial..."

"But they can fake it!!," China's protest seemed didn't work since Japan already clicked 'submit' button.

"Too late, now China-san please sit down here, from now on I will guide you the basic use of this website.."

* * *

It was already four hour since Japan went home and China still stared at the screen. Internet was not as hard as he thought to used. Still on the same website he analyzed people profiles. They have no picture of course and the name they used also screen name like his own, Bamboo-what a lame name Japan chose for him.

The blind date website chose the selected people with the same interest or term he applied from his form. So, China hoped if Japan fill the form right, the people's names in the screen have chances to 'clicked'* with him.

China avoided the user that have too much bluff on his screen name, such as 'handsome guy' or 'pretty me' from the screen name he knew the person was too fond of himself and if they hooked up, the person might abandoned him and took care of himself. He also avoided to person who has number on his screen name, he just dislike it.

He scrolled down a little bit, and two user name made him interested. Their term also perfect to his', both are off line but he decided to clicked on their name and left message for both of them.

* * *

Morning came and China run to the computer room, left his own bedroom in messy state. This blind date thingie made him couldn't sleep well, he felt anxious. This was his first time done something like this. He felt misplace since he wasn't young anymore.

He logged in and checked his message box. There were two message from both of the user name. His heart thumped like crazy about those two reply. He pointed the message to the first message from the user named 'rosa amorita'. He didn't know why he chose to picked the user with cheesy screen name, but maybe he has his own hope that this person could treat him romantically. His last 'marriage' only consist with something he didn't want to remember.

_Dear Bamboo,_

_I'm glad you contacted me, I believe you are an adorable person, since I knew from your sentences, line by line, you wrote it so beautiful and I would like to know you better._

_If you don't mind, you can still write me or maybe you can gave me your IM address so we can chat lively and you can know me better too..._

_With love,_

_rosa amorita_

He really didn't know how to responded. Romantic things was out of his question and he shuddered but in his other half of heart he also felt fluttered. Maybe started a new routine like romantic things was good for him so he decided to message him again, and he also noted to asked Japan what is this IM things. He must explained it to him since he was the one who forced this blind date.

China sighed after he gave him reply and he prepared for the second message from the second user he chose, the name was 'egg display'. Another weird name he knew and he picked this user as his 'back up' when his relation with 'rosa amorita' didn't work. He felt sorry to who ever this 'egg display' but that was how his brain worked.

_Hi Bamboo,_

_thank you for leaving me a message, I'm glad there's someone who contacted me first. Do you mind to exchanged message with me for times forward? Tell me if you don't want to, then I'll back off._

_Thank you,_

_egg display_

China smiled. It seemed the second person still a child. His sentences so different with 'rosa amorita' made him a back up it seemed the perfect choice. He didn't need childish partner, he already had his brother and sister, added another person who has his siblings personality only made him thought his partner as his younger siblings, BUT he couldn't loose his 'back up' so he decided to replied the message.

After that he sighed, paused a bit and read some testimonials about the success story of pairs that already united because the help of this blind date website. When he clicked on the 'next' line, he spotted that his inbox already answered, he checked and it was from 'rosa amorita'

_Dear Bamboo,_

_I understand that you don't want to exchanged IM with unknown person. But I hope through this message I can get to know you better before annual meeting, two months later. I hope I can see you there._

_With love, _

_rosa amorita_

He read he line once again, and again, and again and the words 'annual meeting' still there, and didn't change into something random. His eyes widened and he wanted to scream on top of his lungs. HOW COME HE DIDN'T KNOW THIS, that friggin annual meeting. That means he WOULD met them?! Japan has to explained about this.

**~to be continued~**

* * *

* Hooked up, match, fit, have possibilities to be paired with...

* * *

**A/N:** lately this 'blind date' theme about this pairing invaded my brain, this is 5 chapters long fic, I already wrote them in one day, so the update will come soon *laugh* please enjoy


	2. Annual Meeting

**Blind Date**

_Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Annual Meeting**

It's been one and a half month. China really enjoyed communicating with 'rosa amorita' in message also in IM. His 'behind the screen' relation run smoothly, this 'rosa amorita' was really the person in his dream. Fluttered him and often sent him a bouquet of e-flowers through the messages and praised him in IM. Being with 'rosa amorita' made him really happy.

While he only exchanged message with 'egg display', he just answered what he asked and asked a little bit. The impression he had on 'egg display' was an awkward childish person. This person only sent him pictures with no sense of romantic feeling inside it. Like he would post the picture of cake or teddy bear. He has his Shinnaty-chan, no need other cute things. But he found it strange that he couldn't end his relation with this 'egg display' even though he already found 'rosa amorita'. Well 'egg display' was still his back up, wasn't he?

And about the annual meeting, China wouldn't afraid anymore since Japan managed to assured him that the annual meeting just for met the person and nothing more. Annual meeting didn't mean that they have too hooked up there. He was glad, because he could just say 'hi' and went home.

* * *

China laughed and type another reply to 'rosa amorita', while he waited 'rosa amorita' to reply his IM message, he opened his inbox and found new message from 'egg display' with a picture of bloomed peony. China couldn't deny the pretty shape of the flower and he decided to read the message after a few seconds stared at the picture.

_Bamboo-san, I want to ask you about annual meeting which will be held in the end of this month, would you mind if I want to see you there?_

_Thanks,_

_egg display_

China stunned a while about the question. It was because 'egg display' never asked him about the annual meeting. He thought 'egg display' didn't want to come but he was wrong, never asked didn't mean that someone didn't want.

A certain buzzed made his attention back to the IM, it seems 'rosa amarita' waited for him to respond. He apologized and answered 'egg display' message with a short 'sure'. Only met, it wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

End of the month, something China waited in anticipation. He was so anxious, he couldn't sleep, thankfully Japan came to visit and helped him with some preparation. It was semi-formal meeting and he already payed, of course he didn't want to lost his money without done anything.

"Are you okay? Since you will meet two person?"

"Who do you think I am, aru?," He tied his necktie while grumbled and resulted Japan sighed.

They kept this on silence, except Japan, his other siblings didn't know about this wacko plan. If it ended bad, the oldest of them all would blame all to Japan and of course he also hid this from his allies, they would laughed at him when they knew he joined online blind date-even though he suspected the website's name, but he thanked to who ever created the website.

"There, you ready to go...," Japan fixed China's ponytail and pat him on the back.

"Okay...thank you Kiku, I'm off!"

Japan smiled at the mention of his name, it's been a while, "Be careful, Aniki..."

**~to be continued~**

* * *

_next will be the meeting..._


	3. Rosa Amorita and Egg Display

**Blind Date**

_Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Rosa Amarita and Egg Display**

He arrived in front of a ballroom inside a huge hotel. He gulped and registered his name and his user name in receptionist. After that, he put on his name tag-which arrived yesterday after he paid- before he entered the ballroom. He didn't think the annual meeting would be this huge.

He entered the ballroom timidly, searched between person and name tag. He haven't seen this 'rosa amorita' between the people. Geez what a way too met people, he must search manually between this sea of human. He gazed around him and found a rather large group of people near the buffet. It was quite noticeable since most of group only consisted of two person.

He didn't care about the crowd, he came here not for watched what happened, he just wanted to see 'rosa amorita'. China sighed and decided to walked further to the balcony, there was some people who already kissed each other, again he didn't care and just enjoyed the night wind and beautiful view from the balcony. He jumped a bit when someone tapped his shoulder.

"China-kun?," He turned around to see the owner of the familiar voice.

"Russia, what are you doing here, aru?," He kind of not fond when he met his 'ex-husband', he always gave that unpleasant aura around him and he noticed that the larger nation held a medium sized violet box.

"Ehehe...I joined the blind date, I'm hoping to see someone this night"

China's eyebrow knitted, he didn't thought Russia would register to the blind date's website, apparently the larger man also moved forward.

"Me too, aru!, " He exclaimed, closed his eyes and put a cocky gesture, he didn't want to lose to his 'ex' after all.

Russia became silent a while before he continued, "That's nice...who do you want to meet? The user name I mean..."

"Ah...now you reminds me...the name was 'rosa amorita', have you meet someone with name tag like that, aru?"

"No I haven't...," Russia shook his head.

"I see...and who do you want to meet, aru?," He couldn't help but felt a bit curious, who wanted to hooked up with this guy anyway? He laughed inside his heart.

"Umm...the user name is Bamboo..."

China suddenly felt choked and suddenly he remembered that he would not only met 'rosa amorita' but also his 'back up', 'egg display'. He looked into his ex-husband eyes and hoped he didn't noticed his name tag.

"Eh? Is there something wrong?," He asked and China just shook his head, he couldn't spilled any words and both of them became silent. China still prayed to the heaven that Russia won't notice and left him alone.

_Please..Tian...make him go away, aru..._

Russia felt the sudden change from China, his 'ex-wife' seemed so tense, then he realized China's name tag and he smiled brightly.

"China-kun, are you 'Bamboo'...?," And China cursed the heaven who turned their head away from him and made him had to face the trouble in front of him.

"Ye...yes...I'm 'Bamboo'..."

"Eh...but you want to met someone and it's not me...well...it's fine, I want to give this to Bamboo as my...," He offered the violet box but China swatted the box with his right hand before Russia managed to finished his line. The box flew from balcony to the large hotel garden below.

"I don't need it"

"But.."

"Listen, I don't need to accept any kind of things from you, I had enough with our unhappy marriage, in fact I don't want to see your face again, I want to move forward and I don't want to stuck forever with you, aru!"

"You weren't happy?," He asked with his emptied voice.

"Yes, now excuse me, I have to look for the 'real' person I want to meet, aru"

China walked passed Russia, he didn't even care how he held hurt expression in his face. Russia hurt him more than this, but somehow he didn't feel happy for the thing he did to his 'ex' a few moments ago.

* * *

Has no clue where this 'rosa amorita' was, China decided to came closer to the large group, who knows 'rosa amarita' was there. Mixed between this people because there was some kind of show maybe and China just couldn't wait any longer to met the person who already amused him. While he saw Russia already get out from the ballroom a moment after he rejected his present.

When he came closer and closer, he knew there wasn't any kind of show. All the people gathered and circled one person in the middle, China couldn't see his face clearly since there's some people taller than him blocked his sight but he know what happened there.

China gave sinister look to the person who looked like he gathered all the beautiful men and women on his lap, that person created harem for himself and the people who surrounded him waited for the man in the middle to put them on his lap too.

They screamed the person's name like he was a celebrity or something like that, China has to listen clearly who they screamed and he didn't want to believe that he just heard 'rosa amorita' repeatedly. He felt anger pulsated through his vein and he tried to passed through the crowd. Only to found familiar face sat in chair like a king and surrounded by giggled fan.

"Fr...France...?"

"Ah, China...what are you doing here?," He didn't even stood from his chair.

"Are...you 'rosa amorita', aru?" He asked while he walked towards him.

"Oui...I AM 'rosa amorita' what's the deal? Hmm? You ARE 'Bamboo'!!," He noticed China's name tag. "Heeeyyy come here...this side of my lap is still empty...," France put his pervert face, this man didn't hide his intention at all.

China sighed and walked towards France who already panted and patted his lap continuously. China stopped right in front of him and swung his hand, gave the blondie a dark view, made him laid on the floor and his fans screamed.

"Take that, never played with the older's feelings, aru!!"

China turned with his heels, he still could save his dignity. He didn't have to hooked with that perverted man. He concluded in his heart that this blind date was the silliest thing he had done and he never wanted to logged in again forever, the blind date website could go hell!!

**~to be continued~**

* * *

_**A/N: **he feel the jealousy there for a moment and sux for china indeed XD_


	4. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry

**Blind Date**

_Disclaimer: belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

_**note: **thanks a lot for **xblkdragonx** for edited this chapter _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry...**

He didn't have any will to go back home. He felt so disappointed at the fact that he fell for that pervert. It was a big, big mistake since the beginning. He blamed Japan. If his little brother didn't show up and force him to register in that stupid blind date website, he would be sleeping peacefully and not harbor any feelings to the wrong person. Solitude is the best.

He walked towards the hotel garden and found a familiar figure ducked between the bushes. Sudden guilt rose in his heart. Russia was still there, looking for his violet box. He decided to walk towards him and sat on a bench nearby.

"What are you doing, aru?," He asked the obvious.

Russia turned his head and found sitting China behind him on a bench with his back facing Russia as he spoke. Russia smiled and continued his work

"Searching for the box..how was the blind date? Find 'rosa amorita'?," He asked in his childish tone, something that was still the same in China's memories even though it's already been 30 years since their separation.

"The blind date sucked...from now I know...," He took a deep breath, "First, never believe someone who talks so sweet until you feel you can have cavities just by hearing or reading what they say, aru"

China paused and gave Russia time to chuckle- one of the things he liked about him was his laugh. He smiled before continuing.

"Second, never have another blind date, again...aru...," Russia laughed louder this time.

They went silent, Russia was still busy searching for his box while China's eyes observed the merriment of the annual meeting that just started inside the hotel. It wasn't his business anymore. Here he was, no partner to celebrate the blind date with. He looked upwards towards the sky where billions of stars stared back at him.

"I'm sorry...," China's attention diverted when he heard Russia's voice, but he didn't turn his head to the larger nation.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I hurt you when we were still together...I didn't mean to...but...I did that because I knew you would never love me back..."

"Oh now your shifting the blame to me, aru?," His voice raised

"No, I not...I just felt upset at myself and ended up abusing you..I'm sorry"

They were silent again, their back still facing each other but this was something new to China. Russia never admitted that before, and his silence made China hate him more and more. It was nice if Russia spoke to him, but well, he didn't listen to him even though Russia tried to explain. His hatred consumed his brain and the only way he would listen to his ex-husband was when the situation has already changed into something like this. Both of them had no relation anymore, just talking among friends.

"China-kun?"

He turned his head and found Russia already sitting beside him. His appearance was messy, with leaves here and there and also branches and dirt plastered on his face and suit, while on his lap, the violet box sat peacefully. China looked at the darkened amethyst eyes- eyes which told him that the owner was tired.

He reached over Russia's head to pick at the branches and leaves that nested on the larger man's hair. It's been a while since he touched the soft blond-silvery hair and it's unmistakably still soft like the old times. He wondered what's the difference between old Russia and the present one. He still looked the same. 30 years felt like a blink of the eyes.

"You found the box, aru..." He pulled his hands away.

"Yes...this, something I want to gave to 'Bamboo' as a thank you gift..," He lifted the box and once again offered it to China.

"Thank you?"

"Yes 'Bamboo' accompanied me and he didn't mind to meet me...I thought I was a boring person and expected him to finish the messages, but he kept replying to my messages, I was happy...," He smiled widely and it made China feel guilty.

"Is..is it okay if I open the present? You should give this to 'Bamboo' you know, aru..."

"Umm...it's okay, I've been rejected by him anyway...the present is yours..."

China wanted to laugh at their game, an old game he played when he found China sulking or pouting. Well, their time together wasn't all bad, he just let his hatred let him forget the good times they had.

"Okay, I'll open this, aru"

"Please do"

China unwrapped the box so fast, he was very curious about the content. After the violet paper, he found a brown box and he opened it. His eyes widened when he found a white, golden ornament egg inside the box, made with acrylic and glass. He couldn't close the gap of his mouth, the egg was so beautiful, so bright white.

"I'm glad it wasn't broke, it fell into the bushes...," He chuckled.

"What's this, aru...?"

"Do you like it? I made it myself..."

"What, aru...?!," China couldn't believe what he heard.

"I lied...now, let me borrow it a while...," He smiled and asked China to hand him the egg.

He pushed a button that China missed and the egg let out a 'click' sound. Russia opened the egg and handed it back to China. The smaller man found red suede inside the egg, but wasn't the suede that stole his attention, it was something round and silver in the middle of the suede.

"This...," He took the ring from the egg and stared at the glistening silver ring in his hands. If he looked at it carefully, it had his name engraved on the inner side of the ring.

"It's your birthday gift...ha-happy belated birthday," Answered Russia calmly.

"Eh?!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, I know you didn't want to meet me if you didn't have to..."

"So...you did know that 'Bamboo' is me, aru?"

"No, actually I just put the ring inside it when I found the box, I always have it with me...in case I meet you...even though I know you might throw it away just like before...," He smiled.

China knitted his eyebrows again and felt so stupid. Why did he spend hours at blind date website when he knew there was someone who loved him but he just kept ignoring him.

"Ivan"

"Yes?," He was a bit startled when China called him by his human name.

"You're stupid, aru...," China turned away from Russia.

"Eeeh...I'm sorry..."

"No, you're stupid, aru..."

"I'm sorry, China-kun...I'm sorry...," He tried to make China turn his face towards him, "A...are you crying...I'm sorry...," He pulled at China's shoulder when he heard him sobbed.

"Shut up, you're noisy, aru!!"

"I'm sorry..."

**~to be continued~**

**

* * *

**_A/N: last chapter is next _


	5. Thank You, the Percentage is 100 percent

**Blind Date**

_Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz_

_thanks again to **xblkdragonx** you save meeeee_

_this chapter is a bit dangerous...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Thank You, the Percentage is 100%**

"China-kun, do you want to go home? I will drive you...," Russia asked China who was leaning his head on the larger nation's shoulder, making him his pillow.

They spent two hours in that position, not talking, just staring at the stars above them. The hotel suddenly became silent as the annual meeting finished. The only noise that accompanied them were the voices of the crickets'.

"No...I don't want to be alone...aru."

"Eh...what do you want then? If I left you here, you'll be alone...," The Russian asked timidly.

China straightened and pulled Russia's shawl until their lips met. He gave the larger man a short kiss but it only made Russia confused. China pouted and gave him another one, this time longer. China felt no reaction from his 'ex-husband' and started to nibble Russia's lower lips with expectancy, giving the other nation a clue as to what he felt right now.

Russia responded and started to kiss China back, this time the Chinese nation submitted when Russia's tongue demanded him to open his mouth. Soon he savored the taste of vodka from the other's mouth, it was so intoxicating. China held his grip on Russia's hair, making it messier than before while Russia put his hands behind China's neck and waist. China let his moan escape.

They separated to breathe some air and tried to normalized their breathing pace, while looking at each others' eyes, trying to read what was inside the others' mind.

"I...," China tried to open the conversation since it was he who started it first. "I...I want a 'reconciliation', aru..."

"Reconciliation...?," Russia tried to understand the term, then he smiled. Despite the dim light, he could tell the blush forming on his 'ex-wife's' cheeks.

* * *

They walked towards the receptionist with their messy clothes and ordered a room. Actually they just stopped to kiss each other when they reached the front entrance, too hungry to savor each others' taste.

When they had the key in their hand, they hurried to the room, wrapping their hands around each others' body, while every once in a while, they kissed- just a chaste one. If people saw them, they would think that both of them were newlyweds because of their intimacy. No one knew, however, that the newlyweds were actually a 'divorced' couple.

The door finally opened and suddenly Russia piggy backed China, throwing him onto the bed. China giggled, remembering the past when Russia used to do the same to him when he refused to 'service' the Russian. Afterwards came the beating, but this time the beating didn't come, it had changed into intoxicating kisses, and a stripping contest.

They competed as to who could strip the other first while not separating their lips. Always the one who got stripped first, China found trouble getting Russia's clothes off; plus his ex-husband wore rather heavy clothing. Until now China only managed to unravel Russia's shawl. China let a moan escape when Russia undid all his shirt buttons and started to tease his nipples with skillful thumbs.

They stopped kissing and China pouted, his face red as tomato. "You cheat, your clothes are thick, aru!"

"What should I do then?" Russia asked, pinching China's nose.

"Stop teasing me, aru...," He punched Russia's chest.

"Then I'll stripped myself..."

"It's better like that, aru...if I strip you, it'll feel like eternity," He still pouted, while Russia started to undress himself.

When the last fabric left Russia's upper body, China noticed the larger nation wearing the same ring around his chest like the one he wore on his ring finger. The difference was, Russia didn't wear it on his hand. Instead he put a silver necklace through the ring, turning it into a pendant.

China was too startled and didn't realize Russia was already in front of him, watching his face intently. "Like what you see?" Russia teased him again.

"Hmph...don't be too full of yourself, aru...I was just wondering about the ring...," China ran his hand on Russia's chest.

"This?," Russia raised the ring which had Russia's name on it. Very similar to China's, "This is our wedding ring. You threw yours outside the car window when you got angry at me. I just gave you the replica..."

"What? Who said I will re-marry you?!" He protested but when Russia pinched his nose again, he giggled.

"You're the one who asked for a 'reconciliation', right?"

"But it didn't mean I want to...hmmmh...," Russia sealed China's lips with his own, making the older unable to finish his sentence.

They both knew after this night, their relationship won't be like the one in the past. They spent that night screaming each others' name when things got sexually intense. After that night, they pledged to themselves that they would try to fixe what was broken and start a new story.

* * *

A few days later Japan came to visit China, who was still sitting on his porch. Japan frowned at the sight and asked China whether or not the blind date ran smoothly. He just received giggles from the older nation.

"That's not an answer, China-san..."

"I know...," He giggled again. "It ran so smoothly, we ended up in bed, aru..."

"Eh??," Japan covered his mouth with his kimono and blushed. He didn't think China would be so open about this kind of thing.

"It was great. Thank you, aru...," China smiled.

"With that 'rosa amorita' you adored?," It seemed the bed conversation tickled Japan's curiosity.

"Nope. 'Rosa amorita' turned out to be a pervert, but I found another pervert. Well he would only be a pervert to me so I guess that's okay, aru..."

"Who is this perverted person?"

"Iva...I mean 'egg display' aru, he gave me present too aru..."

"May I see it?"

China reached into his pocket and showed Japan the egg, as well as extending his left hand where the ring was still on his ring finger. Japan analyzed the present and could guess who his brother spent the night with.

"Did you get together again with Russia-san?"

"Ho...how did you know? We...'re-conciliated', and a good one...aru," A satisfied expression entered China's face, "Thank you for introducing me to the website, aru....Like you said, it was 100% successful, aru."

"No...it's nothing..."

He couldn't tell China the truth that he was also a member of the website and found someone there. China might laugh at him if he knew. Well as long as it was still secret then it'll remain a secret.

***

While most of the members found their someone, on the other side of the screen the cupid-Britannia Angel sat facing the computer in his suite, monitoring his website. His concentration was ruined when his room door opened.

"Oyy, England are you still staring at your website?"

"Shut up America, see...my members already reached 1,000,000 people...!!," England proudly announced.

"You should pity yourself..."

"WHAT, you dumb ass...my website is successful and I also get money from the memberships, what else do I need?"

"Look at yourself...you have a matchmaking website but you don't have partner or lover yourself. Isn't that ironic? Why don't you use your website for your own love life?," America giggled.

"Sod off!," He felt America's statement punch at his heart "I'll do what I want. You just go off somewhere. I don't care!!"

"Hey how about me?"

"What? Do you want me to register you for the website too?"

"No, I mean you could try to hook up with me..."

England became silent and analyzed what America just said. His brain only caught the 'hook up with me' part, "What...?"

* * *

_**A/N: **waiiii it's a record for me, finished 16 pages in one night even though I posted in separate day and the mosquitoes sucking my blood and made me scratched a lot and killed them with my hand, hyaaaahh!_

_I have to post this short chapter because it stuck in my head and I really can't make one shot ORZ._

_England last "What?" he sounded like when he was 'proposed' by France in anime._

_And again I abandoned my internship paper ORZ, e-enjoy..._

_15/07/09_

_20:30 ~ 3:23_


End file.
